The work proposed is a continuation of previous studies regarding the regulation of metabolism of adipose tissues in different anatomical locations and the regulation of the storage of cholesterol in these depots. We are presently completing a study to determine the potential role of an altered distribution of lipoprotein lipase (LPL) in adipose tissue as a causative factor for obesity in the genetically obese Zucker rat. We also propose to determine the turnover rate of adipocyte triglyceride in different adipose depots as a function of age. Other studies from this laboratory indicate that turnover in different depots will be different and be differentially affected by age. We will also extend and conclude studies on the potential effect of dietary polyunsaturated fatty acids to lower plasma cholesterol by causing a shift of cholesterol from plasma into tissue storage pools.